


On Camera

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Kiss cam, Sweet, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: It’s a tradition- the Stark family always goes to the opening day parade and the game after. Things get interesting when the Kiss Cam spotlight turns to Jon and Sansa.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first happy Jonsa fic I wrote. It was posted FOUR MONTHS and like TWENTY ANGST PIECES after my first one, lol

Sansa stops laughing the minute she appears on the screen. She was half way to consuming her handful of peanuts, and the interruption didn’t make it any easier. A rush of emotions flows through Sansa, but she tries to ficus on the snack in her hands instead of the camera point at her and her brother’s best friend.

Before, she’d been giggling with Jeyne about all the awkward pairs kissing on the giant pane that normally highlights the scores from the game. Now, she stares at the seventy-foot display of her wide eyes and open mouth next to Jon Snow’s equally horrified expression.

It’s a tradition- the Stark family always goes to the opening day parade and the game after. Since Robb was three and begged to bring a friend from his preschool class, their friends have always joined them. Jojen Reed whispers with Bran, Arya and her boyfriend Gendry are talking intensely about players’ stats, even Rickon invited Osha, his companion of choice. Robb, as he had since that first game, brought Jon.

She is shocked from the few seconds of paralysis as the crowd begins to jeer. Loudly. 

Sansa looks shakily at Jon, her cheeks stinging red from the intensity of her blush. She leans in and presses a soft kiss on his cheek, trying to ignore the bristle of his scruffy beard against her lips. 

She leans back into her place, satisfied that the petrifying ordeal is over. However, the cluster of fans around them has a different idea.

“Real kiss!” They call. “On the lips, come on!”

A chant takes up from a few of the people behind them. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

It feels like the entire stadium has joined in within the tenth chant, but it can’t be more than fifty people. Sansa meets Jon’s eyes, surprised that his gaze isn’t as frantic as her own.

She hopes they’ll just see it through, but as the chant gets louder, he leans in. Jon’s hand wraps around to cup the back of her head. 

His touch is light. He hesitates so that she feels his warm breath on her face before he moves in to kiss her properly. The scruff on his face lasts longer, now that the kiss isn’t just a peck. But she tries to focus on the touch of his hand against her neck and not how incredibly soft the press of his lips are. 

To her own surprise, Sansa’s eyes flutter shut and her lips form the motions of a kiss. Peanuts drop to the ground, thoroughly ignored as Sansa wraps her hands up in the front of Jon’s hoodie. Jon is an incredibly good kisser, better than she would have expected from her brother’s awkward best friend, who has only ever talked to one girl in all his life.

The thought shocks her back into reality. Sansa untangles herself from Jon’s warm skin and hurriedly reaches for the bag of peanuts. She busies herself in picking at the last few, using the distraction to ignore Jeyne and Arya’s stares and Robb’s angry voice.

“My sister? What the hell was that?” 

“The camera-”

“The camera and the crowd can go screw themselves, as far as I’m concerned!” Robb’s voice mounts, angry and deep. “She’s still my baby sister!”

At that moment, Sansa runs out of peanuts. She looks up from the plastic bag to find their entire group staring at her. She takes a deep breath, hoping to still her racing heart.

“What’s the harm, Robb?” She fidgets with the hem of her shirt. “It was nothing, really, just a kiss cam. These kinds of things happen all the time.”

“Sansa-”

“It’s better to kiss and get it over with than end up an awkward video of people ignoring each other on the internet.” She raises her eyebrow pointedly before edging the conversation in the other direction. “Are you going to finish your peanuts? Mine spilled.”

Only after Robb passes her the peanuts over his best friend does she notice the crestfallen look Jon tries so terribly to hide. She considers it for most of the last few innings. At the bottom of the ninth, as tensions mount because of the closeness of the game, she leans over and whispers in Jon’s ear.

“Thank you.”

He startles at the delicate whisper of her voice. Jon glances over at her, trying to be discrete. Robb is leaning forward, thoroughly invested in the plays, so Sansa is sure they’ll go unnoticed.

“For what?”

“The second kiss.” She glances away, sure she is blushing. “It was nice.”

Jon runs a hand through his hair. “Yea. It was.”

“Let me know if you want to try again sometime.” Sansa admits, sure she’ll be rebuffed.

Excitement flurries through her like the first snow of winter when Jon nods. “I will. Definitely.”

That’s the end of their conversation for now. But it comes as no surprised when a text pops on her phone later that night, asking her out to dinner on Friday. Sansa and Jeyne giggle for hours over it, but she’s certain Robb won’t be nearly as pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hangout on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
